Earl Grey Tea
by Moodle
Summary: The smoke stringed itself from the cup, traveling up to the ceiling in such a beautiful way. It was as if an artist painted the white steam, curving it into patterns that reflected his emotions of the day. It all soon faded away when a knock sounded on the door. The peace had been interrupted.


**_Earl Grey Tea  
A South Park OneShot  
Written By: Moodle  
Tumblr: RainByAntlers _**

_Author's Note: Hey guys. I know hardly anyone reads these, but I'm just saying that I'm back! I have dropped a lot of stories on here, and I do apologize. I know that pisses me off when I'm going into a story and suddenly-boom, no chapters. I haven't really found the inspiration to write lately. I read a fantastic poem about Earl Grey Tea and it inspired me to write this small drabble. Let's see where this goes._

The smoke trailed from the cup of Earl Grey tea. It stringed into the air, clinging to sweet oxygen as it climbed up to the ceiling. The walls was a light blue colour, the carpet was a warm yellow. It had been stained from the years of alcohol and dirt. Even though the appearance of this house was rough, it was still known as home to the boy. He had grown in this place, fearing everything thing around him but death. Death was a shaky subject with people. If you mentioned death, silence would quiver in the room. Panic would sound off in their minds, worried that one day death would reach them. The boy didn't fear death as others did. Perhaps it was because he had experienced death everyday of his life. Death was a pointless thing to worry about to him, knowing that death could never really permanently claim his soul. A peaceful sigh escaped the boy's lips. His translucent blue eyes were almost like the ocean, bringing a peace unlike any other.

His name was Kenneth McCormick. Almost everyone knows his name, and accepts the history of the boy. He was the partying, drunk, drug-addict, poor, stupid boy they all believed him to be. True, most of those things he believed he was. He believed himself to be worthless, which is why he escaped the life he had been living to sit down and have a cup of tea. His friends would call him a faggot for doing this. He would brush it off just like everyone other insult that was thrown his way. This time, this peaceful time was meant to escape from everything else. It was a rare happening. His parents would escape for one night a week, going out for friday night drinking. After Karen was put to bed, he was finally alone. This left Kenny to have a few precious hours to himself. During these hours, he thought of someplace better than here. Someplace new. Someplace different.

He thought of an escape. The world around him formed into a new state. Instead of alcohol and piss, he smelled the sweet smell of the ocean. He opened his eyes to the beach. The sand fell lightly from his fingertips as he stared out at the water. It wasn't like most beaches, where the water was a disgusting brown. It was clear and blue. He breathed in the air, blinking once more. The sunlight streamed down upon his cold skin. It was warm and comforting. He treasured this peace.

A knock sounded on the door, causing his fantasy to collapse. Averting his eyes to the clock, he stood up to answer the door. His parents shouldn't be home so early. They usually stayed out until 3. It was only ten thirty. He opened the door cautiously. A relieved sigh escaped him. It was only Kyle. He was wrapped in a large coat, obviously one forced from his mother. His vivid red hair was tucked away in a black beanie. It looked odd on him since he finally embraced his hair a few years ago. He finally knew how to manage his wild hair and let it loose. A hat was a nice gesture, but all too familiar. He blinked at him, opening his lips to speak. Kyle interrupted him before he could get a word out, "I need to speak with you."

Kenny nodded, opening the door up to let him inside. The breeze picked up between them, causing a shiver to roll down his back. Jesus, it was fucking cold out there. He walked through the door, letting it shut behind him. He glanced up at Kyle, noticing how red his eyes were. "What's wrong?"

"You're driving me mad," Kyle spoke softly, pulling down his hat. His red locks fell in his face. The words caused Kenny to frown.

"What did I do?"

"You, just-stop it, alright. I'm tired of all the perverted jokes set towards me. I'm tired of you looking at me like that. I'm tired of everything, alright?" Kyle spluttered at him, lowering his gaze with each word that slipped his lips.

"Oh," Kenny blinked, his gaze never leaving Kyle. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of him now. Kyle flushed a bright red, matching closely with his hair.

"Stop it," He replied curtly. "Stop looking at me like this."

"I can't help it." Kenny told him quietly, frowning. He couldn't help but think something was wrong with this. He much rather go back to his paradise now. "What happened?"

"I just-I'm sorry I'll leave now," Kyle muttered, ignoring the question he was asked. He began to make his way out the door only to be pulled back. "Get off of me, Kenny!"

"Not until you tell me what happened," Kenny told him, furrowing his brows in worry.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it," Kyle muttered, blinking tiredly. His vivid green eyes shone over with a deep sadness he couldn't seem to pin.

"Come sit down for some tea then," Kenny told him, slowly losing his grip from his arm. He drew his hand back, giving him a small smile.

"You drink tea?" Kyle questioned.

"Of course, it's the best thing in the world-besides beer, y'know." Kenny joked, walking into his kitchen to pull out another cup. He poured the tea into the cup, the steam flowing out of the cup. It was like someone had painted white streams of smoke in the air. It was beautiful, another thing to love about tea. He picked up the cup, setting down the cup of tea. He breathed in the smell of it all. He gave Kyle a small smile, taking a sip of his cup. It had gone cold. It didn't matter though. Kyle glanced at him, nervously taking the cup. He took a sip, smiling at the taste.

"Thanks, Ken." He grinned at him.

"It's no problem, Ky." Kenny told him, closing his eyes in the silence that followed them.

There they sat, sipping on earl grey tea, thinking of the paradise that sat before them. Nothing could ruin the moment for them because no words were spoken. They would figure out the problems in a little while. Now, it was time for peace.

* * *

_AN: So, how did you like it? A bit different then my usual things. Drinking a cup of hot tea and music really changed my mood for the better. _

_Songs I Listen To While Writing: ((Not sure if you care, but. ;u;))  
-I Will Follow You Into The Dark-Death Cab for Cutie  
-Kill Your Heroes-Awolnation  
-The Blower's Daughter-Damien Rice  
_


End file.
